


Foxtrot

by bisexualnikiforov



Series: Dance Me to the End of Love [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualnikiforov/pseuds/bisexualnikiforov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>foxtrot (n): a smooth, progressive dance characterized by long, continuous flowing movements</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The rhythm between Fushimi Saruhiko and Yata Misaki is slow-slow-quick-quick.  They form a friendship, fall apart, fall together, and fall in love.  But the rhythm between them never stops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foxtrot

It had been five weeks since the destruction of the Dresden Slates and the end of the time of kings. Fushimi Saruhiko was startled to find just how easy it was to end up back in a comfortable rhythm with Yata Misaki. He had expected it to feel like a battle every single day just to work through the past. But Yata was quick to forgive and even quicker to latch onto Fushimi just the way he had back in middle school. It was still far from perfect and they still stumbled through moving forward together, but when Misaki had asked Fushimi to move in with him only days after being released from the hospital, Fushimi found himself unable to refuse.

But now that the two had been sharing a one-bedroom apartment together for over a month, Fushimi could not shake the sense of melancholy that swelled within him each time he caught Yata’s gaze. Because Fushimi, who had to categorize every little thing, who had finally found a label for his own feelings regarding Yata, could not find the name for the emotion in Yata’s eyes for the first time since they had met. And Fushimi, unsure of how to react to something he didn’t understand, found himself talking to Yata about less and less personal matters.

“What’s your opinion on the continued influence on Japanese politics by SCEPTER 4 since the destruction of the Dresden Slates?” Fushimi asked Yata over dinner.

“Huh?” Yata asked, blinking his eyes in confusion.

“We don’t have the Blue King’s power anymore, so we’re essentially no different from any other government office. Do you think it’s a problem that we still have more influence over politics than government offices?”

“I don’t really know why you’re asking me something like that. I understand next to nothing about politics.”

Fushimi didn’t know why he asked either. This was not the smooth, flowing conversation he wanted to have, and it did not necessarily seem to fit in with the label he had assigned to Yata. But despite knowing this was the wrong topic of conversation and despite feeling like an idiot for even bring it up, he couldn’t seem to stop himself. “Considering you live with someone directly involved in the current sociopolitical issues affecting the country in which you reside, I thought maybe you’d have learned at least enough about the situation to form an opinion, Misaki.”

“Are you calling me uninformed?” Yata shouted. “I know damn well that there’s changes taking place now that the Dresden Slates are gone! I’m not so stupid that I’m missing the big picture. But don’t think you can mock me just because I haven’t formed an opinion on one specific detail. It’s not like I expect you to understand how all this shit has affected HOMRA after all!”

Fushimi mentally started at least half a dozen retorts before finally resigning himself to a simple, “You’re right.”

“What was that?” Yata asked. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard such words come out of your mouth.”

“Tsk, don’t make me repeat myself when we both know you heard me the first time.” Fushimi paused. “So, how is all of it affecting HOMRA? And Misaki specifically? What are your plans for the future now?”

“Well, I like working at Kusanagi’s bar so I think I’ll keep doing that for a while. Plus I still like being around everyone from HOMRA even if we aren’t technically HOMRA anymore. And Anna is still growing up. I know she’s not my king anymore, but she’s still kind of like family to me. I can’t walk away from that. As for all of HOMRA, it’s been kind of hard to adjust. Most of us relied on that power as a sense of safety. I guess it’ll get easier with time though. And we still have each other. We’re not going to disappear again like we did after Mikoto’s death.”

Fushimi nodded but said nothing. He once again was at a loss for what to say. Everything that came to mind sounded too insensitive a reply, or too sentimental to be repeated. When had he become so tongue-tied around Yata anyway? Surely having categorized his feelings for Yata under a single word should have made it easier to know how to approach the situation. It was so much harder. It felt like Fushimi was leading three steps forward only for every conversation between he and Yata to lead to a reverse turn and make less progress in a forward motion than either had originally planned.

Yata looked at Fushimi quizzically. Fushimi felt his heart race for a moment as he tried to analyze the hazel eyes that were locked with his. But once again, he felt that he was failing to find the right word for the emotion Yata’s eyes were conveying.

“How has all of this affected you?” Yata asked, determined to lead this conversation forward. “I don’t think we’ve ever really talked about this before.”

“Generally speaking, the Dresden Slates were both a blessing and a curse in my life. But I guess I’ll be better off now that they’re gone,” Fushimi replied.

“I give you a speech highlighting my current emotional journey and you give me a brief diplomatic reply,” Yata grumbled.

“What do you want me to say?”

“Everything!”

Fushimi cocked his head. No one had ever asked to hear everything about how he felt before. But then again, no one had ever cared about him the way Yata had. Yata was the first person to ever try to know and understand Fushimi. So maybe Fushimi ought to make Yata the first person he ever spoke freely around, even if it was going to take time to learn how to do that.

“Honestly, I hate the Dresden Slates and I’m glad they’re gone. I’m glad there’s no kings or auras or strains anymore. Plus, it’s a lot easier to eventually become first in command at SCEPTER 4 when I don’t have to become a king for that to happen. That’s my career goal by the way, being first in command for SCEPTER 4.”

“Wanting to be in charge isn’t the only reason you hate the Slates though,” Yata stated. “Even you can’t be that passionate about grabbing power that you would want all kings out of the way to make it happen.”

“No, but I’ve seen what unnatural power does to people. And I saw what it did to me. I was…” Fushimi couldn’t find the right word to describe it. Or rather, he could, but that word was not one he wanted to speak.

“Niki,” Yata supplied. “You were like Niki.”

“Yeah.”

Fushimi lost his appetite and pushed his bowl of curry noodles away from him, not even wanting to smell food. “I don’t want to be like that, like him,” Fushimi whispered. He wanted everything about Fushimi Niki to stay dead, especially the traits Saruhiko shared with him. Those were the things about himself that he had hoped to protect Yata from when they were young.

“You’re not. Just because you acted like him doesn’t mean that’s what you’re like on the inside.”

“What makes you sound so sure?” Because sometimes Fushimi was unsure.

“Because you care about the people around you, even if you don’t act like it most of the time. Sometimes, you’re even kind. If it weren’t for your help, we might never have been able to save Anna from JUNGLE. And you tried to protect me when we fought Sukuna together. So yeah, you’re kind of a major asshole at times and there’ve been times where I hated your guts, but there are also times where you’re so amazing and I remember exactly why I fell in love with you.” Yata, realizing what he had admitted, turned beet red with embarrassment.

This shift in their conversation shocked Fushimi. Such a quick change in direction should have been far too advanced a move for them at this stage, but Yata had executed it so well. Now Fushimi was following Yata’s lead, and he found that to be just fine. Because that word Fushimi had been searching for to describe the way Yata looked at him lately was the same word Fushimi felt for Yata.

“I love you, too,” Fushimi admitted. He hoped he didn’t look as embarrassed and awkward as he felt.

“Really? You’re not fucking with me right now?”

“Don’t be stupid, Misaki,” Fushimi replied.

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“Who the fuck else in this world could I have ever fallen in love with?” Fushimi asked. “You forced your way into my life so loudly and obnoxiously that you didn’t give me a chance to notice anyone else.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t like all the attention. You’re the one who was always telling me to keep my eyes on you after all.”

“I wouldn’t have had to keep telling you if you’d listened the first time. It’s not my fault you can’t follow such simple directions.”

“You’re so fucking difficult.”

“But, apparently, you love me anyway.” Fushimi stood up and sauntered over to Yata, draping himself over the back of the chair so that his face was mere centimeters from Yata’s ear. “Don’t you, Mi-sa-ki?”

“D-don’t say my name like that,” Yata sputtered, his face blushing crimson with embarrassment. He turned his eyes away from Fushimi entirely. “It’s weird.”

“Weird?” Fushimi cooed. “Is that any way to talk about how the person you love says your name?” As tenderly as he could muster, Fushimi guided Yata’s jaw with his hand until the two were facing one another. “I want you to say it again.”

Yata’s blush deepened as he mumbled, “I love you,” through Fushimi’s grip on his jaw.

“I love you, too.” Fushimi’s grip tightened as he brought his mouth to Yata’s for a brief, nervous kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> K and K: Return of Kings, as well as the characters associated, belong to GoRA x GoHands. I own nothing. I'm just borrowing these boys so they can be happy for once.


End file.
